Mom&Dads back
by Riddicksapprentice
Summary: Chapter 18 up I take no credit for any of the characters, and if it wasn't for Nimue Tucker there wouldn't even be a fic. What if WilliamJr was turned into a girl and didn't want to be turned back? No more reviews please. finished
1. The begining

Mom & Dads back.  
I was sitting in my room when Giles walked in. "William your gonna be late for school if you don't hurry up!" I grunted and finish putting on my t- shirt.  
  
"Giles can we have a little talk after school?" I ask nervously. "Sure." As he nodded his head in delight, like I was gonna ask him about sex or something. My big sister Emma who is five years older then me, walked in. With a big smirk that said "Why are you still here?"  
  
"You know William, if dad was here he would have picked you up and carried you to school by know." Emma stopped in her tracks. Giles motioned her to leave. But the two of them just stared at me for I think was thirty- seconds. Then Emma frowned and walked out of the room.  
  
I finished getting ready for school. And left. I thought about what Emma had said. As I sat down for lunch I realized that Giles and I had something in common. We both speak with a British accent. But he speaks less sloppy British. In this kind of sentence this is what I would say. "Are you alright mate?" He would say, "Is that bloke alright?" Totally different. While sitting in my last period of the day. I thought of a time when I was ten, Emma and Giles where talking 'bout a guy named Spike. How I act, look, sound, and talk like him. When I heard the bell for school to be out. The teacher was standing at the door handing out grade reports. I kinda frowned at it. When I got home nobody was there except Giles. And for this house it was unusual. Giles was sitting on the couch. I walked over and sat down next to him, and handed him the piece of paper. He gave me a half smile. I then jumped up and ran up the stairs before he could say any thing. I really didn't want to talk to him about Spike, my dad and who he was. Or who my mother was or is.  
  
It was almost dark, and I knew Giles wouldn't let me out past dark. So I climbed out my window. My friends and I where supposed to meet at this crypt that was abandon. It looked like someone just left it and never came back. We decided to turn it into our hang out when we needed to get away from our families. I was almost there when I heard something behind me, I turned around and this guy was standing there with a crumpled up face, and pointy teeth. He looked at me for a sec and then he laughed.  
  
And said, "Spike? Is that you." "Who is Spike?" I replied. "Its me Jake remember me. We tried to kill the slayer and she kicked our butts." I looked at him for a moment then I turned and ran. He followed me five blocks. I stopped ten steps in front of him and kicked a mail box over. Took the wooden part and stuck it in his chest. Then he turned into dust. I ran in the direction of home, and came across another guy who was literally sucking the life out of a 15-16 year old girl. I heard sirens and I looked behind me and then back no sign of the guy. The girl was lying on the ground. I ran to her and tried to see if she was still alive. Cop cars pulled up and one grabbed me, I pulled back then another and another till there was four cops, trying to hold me down. But they couldn't. I felt a pinch and I saw darkness, when I woke up I was in my room. Lying on my bed with Giles standing in the door way.  
  
Authors note: If you want me to continue with this fic I need at least five reviews. 


	2. Instict

Giles looked very disappointed. And he rarely was disappointed with me.  
  
"William! I am very disappointed in you." Giles said with a tense vibe. "Why did you struggle if you didn't do any thing, and I know you didn't."  
  
"But Giles, this, this thing was sucking her blood. I don't think that counts as not doing any thing." As I said that, I thought he was going to tell me that I'm crazy. But to my surprise he just made a smirk.  
  
"William there are things out there, that you can't imagine. Vampires, Demons, and every little thing people call myths." After Giles said that he walked over and showed me a picture of a gorgeous woman. "Her name is Buffy." I looked at Giles.  
  
"And you are showing me this because. Why?" He then pulled out another picture. But this picture was of a Blonde man. His hair was combed back like mine. And curly. He wore a black t-shirt and black pair of jeans. And over the black t-shirt he wore a long black duster. But it was no ordinary duster. It had the same mark by the collar as mine did.  
  
"Giles who are these people? And why are you showing them to me?  
  
Just then Emma walked in. Noticed the pictures, and ran to Giles screaming, "Mom, Dad! There you are!" As she got closer to Giles she got ready to pounce. Three, two, one. She jumped on Giles and about killed 'em.  
  
"Bloody hell! Emma what in the hell are you doing?" Emma just looked at me, then looked back at the pictures Giles was still holding.  
  
"I'll take those." Emma said as she snatched the pictures from Giles hand. Giles did nothing, except give her a nasty look.  
  
"So, those where my parents? Huh. What happened to them, did they die, are they in a mental institution or what?"  
  
"Well one thing for sure William, they're still alive and quite sane. If you like I could tell you the whole story."  
  
"No. They must have a good reason for leaving Emma and me here with you. And if I may, they mad the right choice to leave us in your care." Giles made a big smile.  
  
"Well then to make a long story short. There was this demon called Sweet. He said that if Buffy or Spike touched you or Emma ever again he would kill you both. And your parents didn't want that. So they left Sunnydale. And to this very day they live in L.A." Giles looked at me like he is seeing me for the last time. Then Giles said, "The only way that your parents can come back to you is when one of you, develops the power." Then he looked at the ceiling. And back at me.  
  
"Well, Giles, who is going to get this power and what is it?" I asked like I had just won a million dollars.  
  
"William, the is yet to be seen. And weather it's you or your sister I have no clue." Giles took of his classes and started to clean them. He stopped doing that, unless he's nervous or under stress.  
  
"Giles. What does it mean when you have uncontrollable strength, and you can sense a vampire a mile away. And is that good or bad?" I looked at Giles intensely. I think I even started to sweat.  
  
"Slayer." Giles shouted. Like he was in a classroom and knew the answer. His eyes wide open. "William, why do you ask?"  
  
"Uh, I, well, oh, mmm, just wondering." I stuttered more then I have ever before. What would his reaction be? I mean I, me, I could be the slayer. "Giles? Is it possible for me to be a slayer?"  
  
"No. A slayer is a chosen girl, to defend mankind from vampires. I have never heard of a boy becoming a slayer." Giles looked at me like it was a prank. "Why William do you ask?"  
  
"Well, Giles, because all that stuff is happening to me. Just the other day I got really made at this kid, I went into the bathroom and punched one of the stall doors in. And you can tell someone punched it in."  
  
"Now back to why you struggled. Why did you struggle?" Giles stood up. And started to pace at the end of my bed.  
  
"Well my instinct told me to help her. And you know me I always fallow my instinct. I'm like an animal." 


	3. Was that him

"That still is not an excuse to try and get away from the police. Especially if your innocent!" Giles said, as he stopped pacing.  
  
"But Giles, they had no Idea what did that to her and they wont ever find out." I got out of bed walked to the bathroom and started to cry. As the scene played over and over again in my head of the girl on the ground, and the mass of blood on my hands. I looked in the mirror at my bear white chest. I furrowed my brow, looking at the sirtan sprout of muscles on my abs and forearms. For the first time in my life I had a six-pack. I walked out of the bathroom, Giles looking out my bedroom window. "Hey, Giles look at this!" Giles turned around and looked at me.  
  
"William Windsure. What happened to you?" Giles asked with a look of concern on his face.  
  
"Like I said, I think I'm a slayer. And I don't care what the stupid prophecies say." I gave him a smirk and bent holding my side like I was punched in the rib cage.  
  
"William! What's wrong?" Giles rushed to me, I fell to the ground, and I could feel darkness taking me. Next thing I now I wake up in a hospital.  
  
"Where am I?" I thought as I sat up in a very uncomfortable hospital bed. I herd a voice, and quietly got out of bed and walked to the entrance of my room. I peeked out though I could hardly see, for everything looked like blurry blobs. I saw a figure that I am pretty sure was Giles talking to a man about my height (5.5" or 5.6") with blonde hair and wearing all black. I thought, could that be him, could that man be my father? I quickly turned around and got back into bed. A nurse walked in and screamed as if she saw a ghost. A Doctor walked in and he two was very surprised, he called for Giles. And Giles rushed in.  
  
"Doctor, I thought he wasn't gonna come out of the coma?" Giles said to the Doctor while cleaning his classes.  
  
"Yes, well I guess he did. But he was not supposed to. I mean there is no scientific way this could have happened!" The Doctor examined me like I was a new race of humans or something.  
  
"Ok. What in the Bloody Hell is going on here?" I sat up and started spacing out like I do some times. I shook my head out of it. "Giles go get something to eat or something." Giles walked out. I got out of bed again. The Doctor put his hand on my chest.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" The Doctor said while trying to push me back to the bed.  
  
"I sir am going home." I struggled and tried to get my clothes so I could leave. The Doctor called for assistance. Two nurses walked in with this huge muscular man. They forced me back to my bed. The big guy was holding down most of me. The Doctor strapped me to the bad with leather straps. When I was strapped the nurses left, but the big guy remained waiting for the Doctor.  
  
"Stay here." The Doctor directed at the big guy. He kina scared me.  
  
"I will get out of these straps and beat you both to a bloody pulp when I get out of these straps. And that is a promise." I struggled to get out of the leather. Giles walked in and gave a gasp as he saw me struggling. He ran out and came back in with a nurse that had a needle (I HATE needles) and she poked me with it. I started to get week. I started to struggle again.  
  
"The sanative will start working soon." I started to lose energy and finely I was too tired to keep struggling. My eyes closed and I saw the two people Giles showed me in the two pictures. I remembered a time when the blonde man and I fought on a Christmas day with plastic swords for Emma. I poked him with my sword and he fell on his back, I put my foot on his chest and said my first words. " I da bi ba." I was one at the time. At least I think I was. 


	4. Meeting

"Wake up William." Giles shook my body to wake me.  
  
"What? I opened my eyes to find myself still strapped to the sodden bed.  
  
"There is someone here to see you." Giles opened the door to my room and this guy wearing an ugly brown suite walked in.  
  
"William Windsure I suppose." The guy looked at me in disappointment. "I here by make you the next slayer!" Giles' mouth dropped, my eyes got bigger like a child in a candy store.  
  
"I thought guys could never be slayers." I looked at Giles, furrowed my brow and gave him a big smile.  
  
"Yes well. William you seem to be right." The man in the ugly brown suite walked out.  
  
"Giles, why am I here?"  
  
"William I am in no liberty to say."  
  
I got really mad and pulled on all four limbs, snap the braces snapped and I was free. The big guy was still standing where he was; he ran over and tried to hold me down. But like I promised I beat him to a bloody pulp. "Now if I can just find that Doctor. Giles was my mother a slayer?"  
  
"Yes." I walked to a closet in the room and got my clothes out of it and got dressed.  
  
"Giles. Do you think this is the power that Sweet was talking about?"  
  
"Yes, and No.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
"There is still a power that one of you still need to gain. And by the looks of it, it's gonna be Emma."  
  
"And, Giles this power is?"  
  
"The prophecies say that one will become the hunter, and the other will become the hunted."  
  
"What are you saying? That my sister is going to become a vampire?"  
  
"In short yes."  
  
Me still barefooted ran out of the room, out of the hospital. It was about 7:00 an hour after dark. I ran through town for about three hours. I got the pain in my side again, but I still kept running. I kept thinking, Why Me? Why does everything happen to me? I headed home, I looked behind me, I thought I heard something; I turned around and bumped into someone.  
  
"Son!" The man in the picture Giles showed me was standing in front of me.  
  
"D-dad?"  
  
"Yes, William, its me." I ran to him and hugged him. Then I pushed away.  
  
"You bastired! Why did you leave me? I needed you." I started to cry like a baby. I turned and ran home. But I ran the long way so it took me an hour to get home, it gave me another hour to think. As I walked in the door to home Giles ran up to me.  
  
"William, I have some news for you, that your not gonna like, since you're a slayer. Your father's dead.  
  
"What?" I had stopped crying before I got half way home, but I started up again. "And I called him a bastired, just an hour ago."  
  
"You talked to him? And you didn't sense the vampire in him?" Giles looked puzzled.  
  
"He's a, a vampire. And my mother was the slayer. What is wrong with that picture?" As I said that, the woman in the picture walked in from the kitchen. 


	5. Not fair

I thought that I was gonna faint. I mean how would you feel if you were meeting your mom for the first time?  
  
"Mom!" I rubbed my eyes and ran to my mom. At first I thought it was a dream, then I pinched myself, and no it wasn't a dream. I was really meeting my mom.  
  
"William! I missed you" how are you? Ok. Now that you are slayer you and your dad can start training right away." Buffy (that's her name) set the tray that she was holding down. Just then Emma walked in and gave me a look that said she was gonna kill me.  
  
"And since the prophecy is fulfilled."  
  
"Huh, Buffy? The prophecies are not yet fulfilled."  
  
"But Giles how can that be? One of our children has the power."  
  
"Yes, mom, but there is more to the prophecy. One will become the hunter, the other will become the hunted."  
  
"Giles? What does that mean? Does this mean my baby girl is going to become a vampire?"  
  
"Mom, it means that one will become the slayer and the other will become a vampire. And I bet that Emma is the vampire. Because, I'm the slayer. Ha-ha Emma's gonna be a vampire." I taunted Emma because I thought she was gonna become a vampire. But yet inside I thought if only she had become the slayer.  
  
"Actually William. Your both half vampire." Just then Spike walked in.  
  
"Huh?" Emma and I said together.  
  
"Mom. I never knew that. Why didn't you tell me?" Emma gave Mom a poutty lip.  
  
I turned around and noticed that my dad was standing there.  
  
"Dad! I'm sorry I called you a bastired." Just then a string of sun came through the curtains and hit Spike right in the face. "Wait a bleed' in minute! You're a vampire right? Well your not burst' in into flames. What's wrong with this picture?"  
  
"William Just years before Emma was born, we found a way for me to become half human."  
  
"Now before we go any further. Dad was that you talking to Giles outside of my room at the Hospital? And would you like your duster back?" I slipped the duster off and handed it to Spike.  
  
"Yes I was talking to Giles outside your room. And the duster looks better on you."  
  
"Wait a minute, I look just like you. And Spike's not Spike without his duster so I've heard." Spike shrugged on the duster. "Dad I remember that Christmas."  
  
"What Christmas?"  
  
"You know the Christmas when I was one. And every body was there, and Emma was a princes held up in the tower. And I was the knight that was supposed to save here. Do you remember?"  
  
"No, sorry William I don't remember."  
  
"The Christmas that I said my first words."  
  
"Yes now I remember."  
  
"Hey Giles remember when you showed me pictures of mom and dad. I thought that I had seen the picture of my dad, but with longer hair. There's a picture of him in our history books, in the poem chapter. If I remember right, his name was William the bloody. Not Spike. He was called that because his poetry was bloody awful. So was that you dad?"  
  
"Yes it was. And sadly I was a bloody poof when I was alive. And when I was sired I became sorry that I was sired. But then I met your mom. And all was right with the world. In a figure of speech."  
  
That night my dad and I went out to train. He went off somewhere to look for some vamps. I felt my face change. It felt funny. Then I felt it change again. I walked over to a car mirror and looked in. And saw nothing. And I mean nothing but what was behind me. I ran to find my dad. I found him kicking some vamps ass. I waited till he dusted it.  
  
"Dad. Can you see yourself in a mirror?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. Ok I felt my face change, and then felt it change again. I walked over to a car and looked in the side mirror and saw nothing but what was behind me." 


	6. Why me

"Um, William we better get to Giles. And quick." Spike and I booked it home to see Giles. When we got home Giles was shocked with what we told him.  
  
"Well. This is a surprise. I expected Emma to become the vampire. Not you William." Giles held a puzzled face.  
  
"Well it doesn't look like I became the vampire William." Emma started laughing has hard as she could.  
  
"It's not funny Emma!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "How would you feel if you couldn't look in a mirror?"  
  
"Oooh that would be horrible." Emma stud up and ran to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Giles what are we gonna do. I mean I'm supposed to be the slayer, not the vampire." I gave a pout. Like a little puppy.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with being a vampire?" Spike stud up and gave me an insulted look.  
  
"Nothing. I just don't want to be a vampire."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Spike looked puzzled. "What's that?" He pointed to my neck.  
  
"What?" I started to rub my neck. Then I felt two holes. I thought it was the end of my world.  
  
"Bite marks. William how did you get those marks? Spike sat back down after asking the question.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I do." The voice came from the doorway to the bathroom. "I gave them to you." Emma walked out of the shadows.  
  
"Emma why?" I looked at Emma with a sad look.  
  
"I didn't think it was fair, that you're the slayer and, and I get to be a vampire." Emma started to cry. "But at least I get to see myself in the mirror."  
  
"Wait? Emma you can see yourself in the mirror, but William can't. Giles?" Buffy looked at Giles.  
  
"Yes, Buffy. I will look to my books immediately." Giles started looking through a pile of books sitting on the desk in front of him. "I need to take another long walk." I headed out the door and took a walk in town. As I was walking I saw this beautiful girl. My heart just melted. I ran back home and started writing. I had no clue what I was writing.  
  
Well I find myself wish I was someone else, my hand are stained with love, wish I could take it away, I hang behind the shelf, in time the pain will melt, my heart is stained with love, wish I could fake it. I gave my life away, there's nothing left to say, and my selfish enemy had the best of me. Wish could take it away. I gave my life away, there's nothing left to say, I gave my away, take it your way.  
  
After writing that I looked at it and had no idea that I was a good poet. Especialy, after the fact that my dads not such a good poet. I ran to where every body was sitting in the living room and caught their attention.  
  
"Every body despite my fathers lack of talent for poetry. I wrote a poem." I read the poem to the lot of them.  
  
"Just because I was a horrible poet doesn't mean that my son will be too." Spike crossed his arms and put his nose in the air, as if he were snooty.  
  
"Now, William did you get a chance to think?"  
  
"No, Giles I didn't. Just as I entered town I saw this beautiful girl." I started to space and imagine the face of the girl I saw in town.  
  
"That's funny. The fact that I can look in the mirror and William can't." Emma stared at herself in the hand mirror she got for her 17th birthday.  
  
"Well Emma, you are only half vampire. And well William isn't."  
  
"Dad you can't look in the mirror. And your half vampire."  
  
"But I wasn't always half vampire, I started out as a true vampire."  
  
I started to think. And I started to look at Spike.  
  
"Hey dad, can I take you to school tomorrow? And show you to the class?"  
  
"No William! You may not take me to show and tell. Besides what are they gonna think? I should have been dead centuries ago." Spike looked at me as if I were nuts.  
  
"Oh dear Lord" Giles looked at the group in concern. Nobody paid any attention. "I said Oh dear Lord"  
  
Buffy turned to Giles.  
  
"But you always say that."  
  
"Well it's always bad."  
  
"Ok. The last thing I need is you and Mom fighting. So Giles what is it?"  
  
"Well, William if you think this is a lot to take? Then it's going to get harder." 


	7. Is this a dream? Or am I crazy?

"Giles? One question. How can it get any worse? And I just cursed this situation didn't I?  
  
"Yeah, you did. Good going William." Emma looked at me like I was a hotdog.  
  
"Hey another word out of you, and the next thing you know your dust."  
  
"William, your starting to sound like your mum. I remember when she first said that to me." Spike stared into space.(most likely remembering the old days)  
  
"So Giles. What happens next?" Everybody turns to Giles and stares.  
  
"Well, not to worry you all. But there's an apocalypse coming."  
  
"Well, Giles like always I guess Spike and I will go kick the big bad ass."  
  
"Buffy! It's not you who has to save the world this time. This time it must be William." Every body looked at me like I was the answer.  
  
"Me? Why me? It's always me!" I berried my head in my hands."  
  
"Don't worry William. Your mum and I will be here when and if you need our help." Spike leaned over and patted my back.  
  
"Well, I 'm going to go to bed and sort this all out."  
  
"And I will fallow you and watch you." Emma started to fallow me up the stairs.  
  
"Uh, Emma I don't think so. You are going to sit down here and help your mum and Giles." Spike grabbed Emma by the arm and pulled her down the stairs. "Your brother can take care of himself!"  
  
I went up stairs and laid on my bed. I thought about what had happened in the past 42 hours. I fell asleep.  
  
*********************************************************William Dream!  
  
My eyes flickered open, to find myself leaning up against a white padded wall, with one window, which happened to reside on the door to the room. I heard someone coming. The door opened and Giles walked in and sat down on the floor beside me.  
  
"Giles? Why the HELL am I sitting here in this room wearing a straight jacket!?" I pulled and tugged on the jacket from the inside.  
  
"William, why do you think you're here?" Giles furrowed his brow, and put his hand on his chin.  
  
"I have no clue why I'm here. So GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! And if you do not, I will use my slayer strength on this straight jacket and tear it apart."  
  
"*That*, is why you are here." Giles motioned around the room. "You think your something called a vampire slayer."  
  
"Well Giles I am. And I'm not NUTS. Where are my mum and dad?"  
  
"They are waiting to see you. They never expected to see you here."  
  
"Giles? If you think I'm crazy, my mum thinks she too is a slayer, and my dad thinks he's a vampire."  
  
"Your parents are very much human." Spike and Buffy walked in. Buffy was crying on Spikes shoulder.  
  
"William, I never thought that my son would be held up in mental ward. Giles can you leave Buffy and I?" Giles got up and shut the door as he walked out. I jumped up and ran toward the door and tried to get out but it was no use. Buffy walked to the door and motioned the guard to come open the door. I moved to the closer wall. The guard let Spike and Buffy out. Then looked at me. I darted to him and knocked him over. Then strained to get the sodden jacket off. I was running down this hall I turned my head to see if any one was fallowing me, boom I hit this guy and fell back.  
  
"Think your getting away do you?" The guy pulled out this needle, (did I mention I hate needles)  
  
"SHIT" I tried to scramble away, but the guy I ran into picked me up by my arms. I closed my eyes.  
  
****************************************************End of dream.  
  
I opened my eyes again to find myself sitting in my room. It was light out. I walked down stairs to find every body in the kitchen eating eggs, Emma was sitting at one of the ends of the table taping her fingers, Ding the microwave stopped she got up and pulled out a mug full of what looked like blood. I looked at the eggs and then at the mug of blood. As strange as it sounds the blood looked more appetizing. 


	8. Don't Die

I walked over to grab a mug from the cupboard. I heard a shot and looked behind me, Spike was lying on the floor blood everywhere. Buffy was hovering over him crying. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. Emma was holding back tears. Giles called 9-1-1. I looked out the window where the bullet had come in. I saw something move in the tree about 10-yards away, I ran out the back door and when I stepped outside there was this funny smell, kina like rotten eggs. I followed the smell. It lead me to "Willies Bar." Willies bar is a like hang out for demons. I walked in.  
  
"Ok. Who's giving off the bad smell?" Every body stopped what they were do' in and stared at me. This green demon with horns appeared in the corner.  
  
"Me!" He started to stalk towards me.  
  
"Where were you about ten minutes ago?"  
  
"I was at the slayers house shooting the half vampire. Why?" By this time he was face to face with me.  
  
"Because he's my father." I grabbed the sward out of his hand and stabbed him in the heart with it. "Buffy is not the slayer any more! I am! So don't mess with any of my family members or you will pay." I threw down the sward turned around and walked out. I ran as fast and hard as I could to the hospital. I found Buffy, Giles, and Emma sitting in the waiting room. As I walked up to them the doctor walked out.  
  
"Mrs. Windsur?" The doctor looked around the waiting room.  
  
"Yes what is the report?"  
  
"William."  
  
"Yes" I called. The doctor looked at me.  
  
"I was talking about my patient."  
  
"Oh, sorry. What about my dad?"  
  
"He's stable for now, the bullet went deeper then I have ever seen before. And I'm surprised he lived."  
  
"Where was he hit? I didn't get a good look."  
  
"He was shot in the left shoulder, just below his shoulder blade. The sniper must have known what they were doing. You can see him now." The doctor walked away.  
  
"William, what did you find when you left the house?"  
  
"I found a demon that was green and smelled like rotten eggs. He knew what he was doing. He wanted to kill the half vampire, in other words my dad."  
  
"Well after we see your dad, we can go kick his green ass."  
  
"Well, mom. I already did the job. I killed him." Buffy gave me a smile and started to walk to room 121, where my father was. I fallowed. We entered the room.  
  
Buffy walked over to the bed and laid next to him, laying her head on his right shoulder. I walked over and sat in the chair on his left.  
  
"Buffy? Is that you and William?" Spike trying to lift his head to look.  
  
"Shh. Yes William and I came to see you." Buffy lifted her head off his shoulder and gave him a kiss, he leaned in to kiss her deeper. But she didn't want to strain him.  
  
The heart monitor started to beep and Spike started to spas. The doctor and two nurses ran in and shooed us out.  
  
"Is it a possibility for dad to die?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Mum? Don't want dad to die."  
  
The doctor walked out of the room.  
  
"Mrs. Windsur. I am sorry to say but William has died. We tried all we could." The doctor again just walked away. Buffy ran off. I ran back into the room to see my father for the last time.  
  
"Dad! No, you can't die on me now. No, no, noo." I felt the tears just fall and trickle down my cheek. 


	9. Alive

I sat there and sat there, just waiting for him to wake up. It was like he was just asleep. In a way he was. But in my mind it was just a dream and the fact that my dad was dead. It was all too hard to grasp, even harder then grasping what has happened in the past few days.  
  
"William?" Spike said with a raspy voice. "Is that you?" Spike's eyes slowly started to open.  
  
"Dad! I knew it, I knew it. I knew you wouldn't leave me." I wiped the tears from my eyes as I smiled, and gave Spike a great big hug. Yet I knew just knew he wouldn't leave me, ever. I ran out to find the doctor. I found him telling the rest of the gang about Spike.  
  
"Doc! Doc! My dad he's, he's, he's alive." I was standing in front of him with a great big smile on my face.  
  
"But, that is impossible."  
  
"No. It's not. Come see." The doc and I walked to Spike's room. When we entered the door the doctor was very surprised.  
  
"Huh." The doctor gasped. "But your heart stopped." The doctor ran to Spike and examined him. "He's fit as a fitle."  
  
"William. I'll be right as rain." Spike sat up in his bed and opened his arms. I ran up to him and gave him a great big hug.  
  
The next morning I had to go to school. And for the first time in my life I was on time. My friends and I met at lunch at our usual table. We decided that we would meet at the crypt that we found.  
  
That night I went to patrol. Buffy wanted to go with me, but I insisted on going alone so I could meet my friends. On my way to the crypt I ran into Jake, you know that vamp that thought I was Spike.  
  
"Spike. Don't run this time. I know that you betrayed our kind. And I want to kill you for that. So stand still."  
  
"Ok. I want to say a few things first. 1) My name is William Windsur so stop calling me Spike, and 2) I'm Spike's son, and 3) My dad is in the hospital with a gun shot wound, and 4) Your dust!"  
  
"Oh really." Jake started at me. We had a little tête-à-tête and I dusted him.  
  
After I dusted him I ran back to the hospital to retrieve Spike. And show him our little crib.  
  
"Dad! Dad. Wake up. I'm gonna get you out a here." I picked up Spike and carried him to the crypt, being careful of the gunshot. When he woke up he looked around with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"William? How do you know about my old crypt?"  
  
"Your old crypt? What are you talking about? My friends and I found this place here weeks ago. It looks like somebody up and left, thirty years ago."  
  
"Yeah, well, your mum and I had to leave every thing and get out of town, and not to mention the fact that I never cleaned the place. And everyday we were away from you and Emma, we wished we could be here." Spike got up and started walking around the crypt. "Hey my tele. I missed this ol' tele. I miss passions too."  
  
"Oh. I never have liked that show. Giles watches it every Thursday." I stood up and put my hands in my pocket. I pulled out a piece of paper, opened it up and there sitting in front of me was the first poem my dad ever wrote my mum. "Dad? Do you remember this poem?"  
  
"What poem?"  
  
"My Goddess. You know the first one you ever wrote to mum."  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I was just thinking about it." I turned and faced the door. I could here something coming. This demon walked in that looked like, I don't know what he looked like.  
  
"Spike!" the demon looked at spike and opened his arms and ran toward him and they hugged.  
  
"Clem!"  
  
"Spike. Where have you been? Ever since you left town I've been here saving your crypt. Just a few days a go four human boys where in here looking around."  
  
Spike eyed me, like he knew it was my friends and I, ok well then again he *did* know it was my friends and me.  
  
"Dad!" I looked at Spike like hey yo introduce me.  
  
"Oh. Clem. This is William my son, William this is Clem. Un old friend of your mum and I."  
  
"So this is the young William Spike has been talking about ever since him and the slayer married?" "Yeah that's me, alright."  
  
"At first I thought I was looking at double. Well Spike since your back you can have your crypt back."  
  
"No. Clem Buffy and I already have a house. So you can live here. I hand this crypt over to you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Spike and I headed home. On the way there I told him about meeting Jake. After the third time of dusting him.  
  
"Yeah. Jake and I tried killing the slayer. And like always it never worked." Spike made a face.  
  
"Well dad all I know is the first time we met he thought I was you, then again the second time we met he. Wait a minute. The first time we met I dusted him. How could he come back?" I paced and thought.  
  
"The only way to bring back a vampire is two do a ritual witch involves the bones which if you didn't notice turn into dust."  
  
"Dad. What if the ones who brought him back just crabbed all his dust?" I took a glove from my pocket and scooped the dust into it.  
  
"Where did you get the glove?"  
  
"I took it from the hospital when I broke you out."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Spike and I got home. We asked Giles about the vamp and the dust.  
  
"Well, William it looks like you are holding the apocalypse." 


	10. Apocalypse

"Giles what do you mean I'm holding the apocalypse?"  
  
"What I mean is, that the vampire you dusted *was* the bringer of the apocalypse. But as you can see he's dust." Giles gave me a pat on the back.  
  
"Uh. But Giles I dusted him two nights ago and um he came back. Either he was raised from the dead by friends or he brought himself back. And I'm guessing we wait and see what choice is the right one." I sat the glove on the floor and waited. And waited and waited. "Giles, I think he was brought back by friends."  
  
"William what was our second choice?" Emma asked as if she was in a panicked state.  
  
"He raised himself."  
  
"Well, William I pick that one." Emma grabbed me and shoved me towards what were ashes.  
  
I again staked the vamp. But like always there was a little action. After that was over we waited for about three hours for the vamp to rise again, but just our luck he was gone for good. While we were waiting some how we got in the discussion of old girlfriends and boyfriends.  
  
"Hey, mom dad. I think I just figured out how Emma can become human again." I jumped up like I was electrocuted.  
  
"What?" Emma looked at me with shock and surprise.  
  
"Well. Mom do you remember when Angel came to town, and you two got into a fight with this Dio demon?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Well when it and Angel were fighting some of the demons blood got in Angels system and turned him human. Do you remember? When that happened?"  
  
"Yes. William I do, but what does this have to do with Emma?"  
  
"If we can find a Dio demon we can turn Emma human again. And maybe dad too."  
  
"Ok. But one question William. How do you know about Angel?" Buffy looked at me funny.  
  
"Umm.. Well I have these visions, well actually there dreams. And I had that one last night."  
  
"Are there any more powers we need to know about William?" Spike looked at me like I had something to hide?"  
  
"Ha ha! Funny!" I gave my dad a little smart-ass smirk. "So does anyone know where we can find a Dio demon? Or do I need to go find one myself?"  
  
"Actually son there is a nest of them in the western sewer."  
  
"Dad? How do you know this?"  
  
"Well your mum and I chased them here from L.A."  
  
"Ok. I'll go get one kill it and bring it back here. Ok"  
  
"Ok." Said the group of none humans (and Giles.)  
  
"Ok. See you all in two hours."  
  
I started off towards the west sewers. I got there and found the nest and alas, not one demon was there. I thought this quite odd.  
  
"Bloody Hell! Where did you go?" I looked around and saw a stream of light coming from a wall. I punched my fist into it. I slipped through the hole and saw thousands of Dio demons. "SHIT!!!!!"  
  
I slide through the demon crowd. I found a baby and grabbed it and ran.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The door slammed open I walked in the colour of a grape with demon in hand. OK I was limping with demon in hand.  
  
"William? Are you alright?" Buffy looked concerned.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Be right as rain. Emma! Get your but down here, so I can make it human again."  
  
"Ok. Ok. I'm coming, you don't need to shout." Emma walked down the stairs.  
  
"I just had a my ass kicked to make yours human again. So don't tell me not to yell." I walked over to Emma and slapped her in the back of the head. She looked at me with one of those why did you do that looks.  
  
"So Will. What do we do now?" Spike looked at me puzzled.  
  
"Uh bleed the demon and make Emma drink it."  
  
"Ew gross I'm not drinking blood from a demon." Emma made a face. "Well. You drank me didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah but your human."  
  
"Not completely stupid!"  
  
"Dad! Will called me stupid."  
  
"Will. Don't call your sister stupid."  
  
"What's with all this Will stuff about? My name is William. Not Will." I looked at Spike.  
  
"Um son when you were a baby your mum and I called you Will."  
  
"Oh. Can we make Emma human or are we just gonna talk about the past?"  
  
So we bled the demon and fed it to Emma and she became human again. Sadly for me if I drank the blood of the demon it wouldn't work.  
  
"Huh, Dad I hear something coming." I turned to face the window behind me. I looked and tried to concentrate, I saw a movement it was a human in camo.  
  
Just then four guys in camo grabbed Spike and I. Spike got away but I wasn't so fortunate.  
  
********************Later  
  
"Where the Hell am I?" I got up and looked around. I was in this little room about ten by twelve. Padded walls all around the room, except one of the walls was made of glass.  
  
"I remember this. Dad told me about when the initiative got him and put a chip in his head. Oh man. What if they put a chip in my head? This bites monkey ass!"  
  
This pist me off really bad. And I thought he said that the initiative left.  
[pic] 


	11. Being ill

And the initiative did leave. But like most things what goes up must come down. And sadly the initiative went up then came down.  
  
"Let me out! I'm no demon." I tried to break the glass but it didn't work.  
  
This guy in a white lab coat walked up and gave me a look like I was an animal.  
  
"Yes you are a demon. Your temperature is room temp. Which right now is 62.8." He pulled out a body scanner and showed my temp.  
  
"Well, I'm not just a vampire. I'm a slayer as well. You do know what a slayer is, don't you?"  
  
"Uh. Actually I don't. What is a slayer?"  
  
"Actually I am Thee slayer, as in the only one. And I slay vampires. And sadly I was turned into one. Why does everything have to happen to me?" I heard the intercom.  
  
The lab guy looked up. As a voice came over.  
  
"All personnel report to conference room immediately."  
  
I backed up to find myself leaning against the far wall. I ran and tried to brake through the sodden glass. But it came to my attention that it was fibber glass. And fibber glass is not easy to break. So I went with my fathers approach.  
  
  
And not to my surprise it worked. Two guys came to get me to do whatever they do and I fought them to the pass out point. You know the point where *they* pass out and I run my ass off the other way. I can't really remember how I got out, but I did. And thank goodness I did. I probably would have gone insane if they didn't dissect me first.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Spike? Honey, I'm worried about my little Will. He could be hurt." Buffy held on to Spikes arm trying to fight a river of tears ready to fall.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine, love. He's got our brute strength and your brains. He'll be fine." Spike bent to kiss the top of Buffy's head, to reassure her that I would be all right.  
  
Giles walked into the living room with weapons in hand.  
  
"I think we should break him out."  
  
"But Giles that is impossible. We can't get him out of the initiative. Spike can't even remember where *he* escaped."  
  
Bang****************  
  
The door to the Windsur house swung open and I walked in panting, and really very confused.  
  
"No need to save me from anything. I used Dads approach to the situation."  
  
"I'm glad you remembered the story I told you about the initiative." Spike gave me well done look.  
  
"Um, mom? When I was finding a way out I heard a tall guy talking about you. If I remember right his name was Riley Finn. He is a commando, correct?" I folded my arms and looked at Buffy.  
  
"Well, he like me is married, I don't know if he has kids."  
  
"Wait a damn minute. There is this girl I have a crush on and her name is Erin Finn. That's not fair." I unfolded my arms and stomped up stairs to my room. And fell a sleep.  
  
I woke up in my room. Buffy was sitting next to me on my right holding a wet rag.  
  
"Spike! Spike! He's awake." Buffy bent over to kiss me.  
  
What do you mean I'm awake I've only been asleep for about an hour. I thought as spike came running up the stairs to find his son awake.  
  
"William! You're awake. Thank you. Thank you." Spike ran and gave me a hug.  
  
This felt really weird. I could feel my heart beating.  
  
"Mom, Dad? I have two questions. One, why can I feel my heartbeat? And why are you so happy I'm awake?"  
  
"Well, son your alive you better have a heartbeat. And for the past three months you have been deathly ill."  
  
"Ok." I looked out my bedroom window. It was getting dark. "Mom. Shouldn't you go out on patrol? It's getting dark."  
  
"William, what should I go patrol for?"  
Authors note If you would like me to continue with this fic I need reviews people. 


	12. I am

"You have to be kidding me, right? Mom, you should go patrol for vamps."  
  
"Uh Will I do not know what you are talking about. Do you William?"  
  
"No Buffy I don't know what he means."  
  
"Mom you're the slayer and you slay vampires. Dad your name is not William it's Spike and you're a vampire that can go in sun light. Because obviously you have grown out of that burst into flames faze." I started to laugh but my parents didn't. They both had a worry look on their faces.  
  
"Honey call Dr. Donsy. He might still have deliria."  
  
"Mom I'm not crazy."  
  
"I know honey."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"No son your not crazy you just have deliria."  
  
"Mom what did dad just say?"  
  
"He said that your going to the hospital with padded walls." Buffy gave Spike or William a concerned look.  
  
"But I'm not crazy. You said yourself that for three months I was deathly ill. Maybe I have a fever and it's giving me deliria."  
  
"Buffy I can't stand this anymore. William your going to an insane asylum. You think you're a slayer you think your mum's one too. And you think I'm a Vampire. But son a vampire is just a myth. Their not real."  
  
"I don't care what you say. Give me something steel." William handed me his knife that he always carried around. And I bent it in half. They both looked at me in amazement. "Now do you believe me?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No you're not a slayer. Your not. I called Dr. Donsy and he's on his way, and with a sanative."  
  
"NO no no no no. Dad you can't do this to me. I'm your baby. Emma were is Emma she wont let you do this?" I looked around the room for Emma.  
  
"William who is Emma?" Buffy looked at me like I was talking to an imaginary friend.  
  
"My sister Emma you know. About yay high blonde hair British accent. You know MY SISTER."  
  
"Will you don't have a sister. You're an only child."  
  
"Buffy he obviously doesn't remember the accident."  
  
"Dad what accident?"  
  
"Will. About two years ago you and Amy went for a walk through the cemetery."  
  
"Who's Amy?"  
  
"Your sister of course."  
  
"But my sisters name is Emma not Amy. Just finish your story dad."  
  
"Ok so you two where walking and you were jumped by two kids that were on PCP and they killed your sister."  
  
"I remember. But I don't. It's like I remember But I still remember her being here."  
  
"Maybe I am going insane or crazy."  
  
One hour after I wake up Dr. Donsy walks in my room with this five-inch needle (Did I mention I HATE needles) and gives me a shot. Everything went blurry and then it all went black.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************Later.  
  
My eyes flicker open to find myself strapped to another stupid hospital bed. But this time I am almost completely naked. I was wearing my red boxers. I had little things stuck to my chest and my head. I also had an IV. I felt like they were experimenting on me. Dr. Donsy walked in with another needle, but this time it was filled with this blue liquid. He stuck the needle in my temple and shot the blue liquid into my head as I screamed in pain. I mean how would you feel if someone stuck a needle in your brain. Your probably thinking ouch. Well yeah. I was screaming like a baby.  
  
"Aaaaaah, no, ow, ow, ow, ow Stop. Please?"  
  
"I am giving you something that will make all these fantasies go away."  
  
"But I like my fantasies. They give me hope. I know that you're not real and my fantasies are."  
  
"In a few hours you will have no memory of these ridiculous fantasies."  
  
"They're not ridiculous. Do my parents know that your doing this to me?"  
  
"Yes they signed a consent form." The doctor showed me the clipboard with my parents signature.  
  
I started to cry. The tears ran down the side of my face and pooled in my ears. I started to ball. I knew that my real mom and dad would never do this. But where are they now? 


	13. Again

(Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, but I own the storyline.)  
  
My head was throbbing because of the needle but I was to busy crying to care.  
  
"MOM!? DAD!? Why are you doing this to me? Your not my real parents your just look alikes. My real parents would never do this to me!" I tugged on the straps that held me down. They snapped and I started pulling all the wires off of me. I hesitated pulling out the IV. But I did it. My head started throbbing more then before. Everything started going blurry. I put my hands in front of me so I could feel where I was going, even if I didn't know where I was or where I was going. I started hearing voices, of my real parents. Everything came back to focus. But I wasn't in the place I was a minute ago. I was in my room. Buffy sitting on my right. -Here we go again- I thought. But she didn't call Spike. "Mom? What's your role in life?"  
  
"I'm the slayer of course. Why do you ask? You already know."  
  
"Yeah but I just had the weirdest dream. Wait, what's today's date?"  
  
"Today is June 21st, 2017."  
  
"Crap. In my dream I remember looking at a calendar on the wall of my room. And it was July 1st, 2017." I thought -Maybe a spell would be cast on those who know that Mom is a slayer and dad is what he is.-  
  
"Will. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Mom. I had a dream where you and dad thought I was crazy because I called you a slayer and dad a vampire. I also said I was a slayer too. But the lot of you still thought I was crazy so you let Dr. Donsy do what he did to me."  
  
"What did he do to you?"  
  
"He stuck a needle in my brain to make all what he called fantasies go away, with this blue liquid. And he was able to do it because you and dad signed a consent form. So he administered the blue liquid and every thing went blurry. And I broke the straps that strapped me to the bed and I jumped up and started to walk fast to find a way out but I blinked and you were sitting where you are now and I am explaining this to you."  
  
"It was only a bad dream."  
  
"But I have that little dream problem. You know where I have visions."  
  
"Yes well you get dressed, and get ready for school and I'll look into it. Ok?"  
  
"Ok." So I got dressed and ready for school. But like always there's something going on in my life. I heard commotion from downstairs so I went to check it out. I entered the kitchen where it was coming from. Dad had lost his memory and thought he was still William the bloody. But I don't know why any body would want to be William the bloody. "Mom dad I need a ride to school."  
  
"Uh. Not right now Will. I'm having a problem with your father."  
  
"Ok. I guess I'll walk today. Wait one bloody minute. He thinks he's William the bloody, doesn't he?"  
  
"What? Think I'm William the bloody. Ha I am William the bloody. I'm 21 and was born 1849."  
  
"Yeah ok. Mom, can I take him to school for history? You know cause he's in my history book."  
  
"Ok. It will give me time to call Giles and get this sorted out. If he's any trouble call my cell phone."  
  
"Ok. Come on "William the bloody" you're coming to school with me today." I grabbed dads hand and dragged him to school. I'm so glad that history was 2nd period, because dad was a pain. So I finally got to history. But I had to inform Mr. Ausland about "William the bloody." Peeking my head in history class I asked Mr. Ausland if I could you know use him for show and tell. His reply.  
  
"Yes! It would be a great honor to meet Thee William the bloody."  
  
"Ok." So class started. Dad and I were sitting in the back when Mr. Ausland told the class about a very special guest.  
  
"Class, today we have a guest. If you turn to page 354 you will see William the bloody. Now will you give a round of applause to William the bloody and William?"  
  
I grabbed dads hand and walked him up to the front of the room.  
  
"Hi. As you know my name is William. This as you may not know is my dad, William the bloody. I know your all wondering "Why is he still alive?" Well as you also know we have been learning about great poets and their weird disappearances. And how some of them were sired. Well my dad here was sired. And that is how he lived so long. Well I guess he didn't live past his 21st birthday. See William here was sired on his 21st birthday. Sounds sad write? Well it was until he found my mum and they got married then had my sister and I. And that is all I have to say."  
  
"Thank you William and.. William."  
  
"Yeah your welcome. I have to go call my mom." I went to the payphone and called mom. "Mom. I really need you to come get dad." "Ok. William I'll be there in five minutes. And you were right your visions are reliable. Meet me in front of the school, and I 'll pick up your father. And I think that your father really thinks he's William the bloody because if he wasn't he would not have let you take him for show and tell in history."  
  
"Yeah that's true. What do we do?"  
  
"Giles has a counter curse. So we might be able to make him normal again."  
  
"Right, but I was talking about my vision."  
  
"We'll talk about it later. We need your father for this."  
  
So dad and I went to wait for mom in the parking lot. She drove up in dads brand new Toyota Tacoma, it was black with blood red leather seats. Black and blood red are Dads favorite colours.  
  
"Ahora" Mum said looking deep into dads eyes.  
  
"Will let go of me. How did I get here?" Dad said looking and feeling confused.  
  
"Dad we'll fill you in on the way home."  
  
So the Windsur family arrived home to meet Giles in the kitchen as always. But like always he was never there for tea. Any way, we met Giles in the kitchen to talk about the future you problem.  
  
For some unknown reason I started singing the song that dad sang to mum when Sweet came to town. And I couldn't stop.  
  
I died, So many years ago. And you can make me feel like it isn't soo, Why you come to be with me I think I finly know. Your scared ashamed of what you feel, You can't tell the ones you love you know they couldn't deal, Whisper in the dead mans ear, That doesn't make it real, that's great, but I don't wanna play, Cause being with you touches me more than I can say. And since I'm only dead to you I'm sayin stay away, And let me rest in peace, Let me rest in peace let me get some sleep, Let me take my love and burry in a hole six foot deep, I can lay my body down but I can't find my sweet release, So let me rest in peace. Ya know you must will'in slave And you just love the Plain a thought you might misbehave But till ya do I'm tell'in you Stop vistitain my grave And let me rest in peace. I know I should go But I fallow you like a man possessed There's a trader here beneath my breast And it hurts me more thane you've ever guessed If my heart could beat it would break my chest But I can see you're unimpressed So leave me be and, Let me rest in peace Let me get some sleep Let me take my love and burry it in a hole six foot deep I can lay my body down abut I can't find my sweet release Let me rest in peace Why wont you let me rest in peace?  
  
I really got mad but it was probably a sideafect to the reversal spell for my dad. But it started to get very annoying, let me tell you.  
  
"Well William I guess we will just have to let this future thing happen. But I think I found a spell. You know to do on me so the spell wont effect me."  
  
"But Giles you weren't in my dream. At least I didn't see you." I looked at Giles with a look of concern. Then I started to sing again.  
  
"Ah ha! Here we go a spell to stop your singing" Giles looked content and sure of himself. "Inha delore sre delos enhara!"  
  
I suddenly stopped singing.  
  
"Yes finally. After two whole hours."  
  
"Well then if I'm not in your dream then the spell will have to be done on one of your parents. Buffy? Up for the challenge?"  
  
"Yeah sure why not?"  
  
"But Buffy you'll have to go along with what supposed to happen."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"But why in my dream was I the only person to know what is really going on?"  
  
"Well it might just be one of those pesky demon friends you have playing a trick on you. How long do we have 'till the date?"  
  
"We have7days according to my watch." I said staring at my wristwatch.  
  
Giles looked through his books for three hours and finally found the spell that he was looking for.  
  
"I found it. Ok. Buffy look straight into my eyes." Mum and Giles sat across from one another, and Giles started chanting. "Elos de marios eghlo befltwau sawtenik. Well I hope this works."  
  
So 6 days went by.  
  
June 29th 2003 I went to bed thinking of what I would wake up to. I was really scared, but my mom would know exactly what was going on. So the next morning I woke up to see my mum sitting on my right side again.  
  
-Here we go again.-  
  
But to my surprise Buffy didn't call Spike, she winked at me then she called Spike.  
  
"Spike your son is awake."  
  
"Hey William. The spell worked, I know what I am and what you and your mother are. You don't have to worry about it."  
  
"But I don't think the fates will let us get away with this." I got up to get dressed and the pain from the needle in my dream hit me. "Ahhh, ow!" I was screaming and seizing.  
  
"Spike hold him down, I'm gonna call the doctor." Buffy ran down stairs to call the doctor 


	14. Now what

(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters only the story.)  
  
"NO! Mum, DO NOT call the doctor. I have a bad feeling he'll do something to me, because of my really very unique blood type. But call Giles. He might know what to do."  
  
"Ok, I'll call Giles."  
  
"What do I do just sit here and hold your head?"  
  
"Yes Dad. I have no control over my body anymore. Who turned out the lights?" I felt my heartbeat slow and my breath shorten. "I don't wanna die." I said in a whisper. Coughing my lungs out.  
  
"Your not gonna die William."  
  
"Do you promise?"  
  
"Promise." Spike's eyes just started to flow.  
  
My face was covered in tears by the time Mum called Giles. And not just me Dad was poring too. Mum walked up the stairs with Giles, when Giles saw me seizing on the floor he too ran to my side.  
  
"William? What happened?" Giles pulled his wallet out and shoved it in my mouth. "So he won't swallow his tongue"  
  
I couldn't speak but I could think.  
  
-Why me why me? Why is it always me?-  
  
"Buffy did you call the doctor?" Giles covered me with his over coat so I wouldn't get cold. "Does he have epilepsy? And you didn't tell me."  
  
"No Giles your like a father to me. I would tell you."  
  
"Yeah mate in a heartbeat." Just then Dads eyes went yellow, nothing but his eyes changed. Both Giles and Mum were looking at him. "What? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Spike your eyes." Mum gave dad the look.  
  
"My eyes are they yellow?"  
  
"Yes." Mum nodded her head. "He stopped seizing. Spike it was you."  
  
"Spike you stopped his seizing. But how?" Giles pondered on it.  
  
While I was lying there I saw my life flash before my eyes. I stopped seizing. And was unconscious. Before all this Emma was sent to Angels hotel to be kept safe.  
  
I was just there. I felt I had no purpose. I didn't know what was going on. I think this was my punishment from the fates or the Djinn.  
  
Giles, mum, and dad were just sitting there looking at me. Giles was thinking on how Spike made me stop seizing. Dads face still a little damp from the tears. Dad picked me up and set me on my bed and they all left. Mum and dad went to their room and Giles let himself out. Giles went home to look through his books to find how Spike stopped my seizing.  
  
As Buffy and Spike sat on their bed Buffy started to cry, she lent against Spikes white but comforting chest.  
  
"It's okay luv, he'll be fine." Spike lay down with Buffy on his chest. He turned to kiss her but she jerked away.  
  
"How can this happen? I mean what did he ever do?" Mum started to cry louder.  
  
****************************************************Meanwhile  
  
I was walking around in a white room, there was nothing but white.  
  
"Am I dead?" I yelled into the white nothing. "Am I still alive? Hello."  
  
"Your not dead." A voice said with a boom.  
  
"Well why am I hear? What did I ever do to you? Why are you doing this to me, to Giles, to my mum and dad?" I sat down and started crying the thing I never did.  
  
"No need to cry. I have brought you hear to show you why you are who you are, and why you see what you see. You know the future."  
  
"But why did you bring me hear? Is just my essence here or his my body hear too?"  
  
"You know more about the super natural than I thought. How rude of me. I am the." I interrupted the voice.  
  
"I know you're the Djinn. I've read about you."  
  
"Yes I am the Djinn. And I brought you hear to answer your questions. So what is your first question?"  
  
"My first question. You wanna know my first question? Ok. Why is my dad a vampire and my mother a slayer? Why is my family so un normal that we could win the strange award?"  
  
All of a sudden I'm back in my room with the sun shining on my face. I looked over at my clock and it said, 9:30. "Ahhh. My head is splitting like a quart of fire wood." So I walked down stairs and no one was there. Then went back upstairs to see if my mum and dad were still asleep. No mum, and dad there either.  
  
"Huh. I wonder where they could be?"  
  
Suddenly the light in my head turned on. I knew what I was gonna do. And I new I could do it, no adults to stop me. So I ran upstairs to pack. I was gonna do a stunt. I was gonna steal the car of this one cop that always gave me a hard time. (Because every time I got in a fight in school the only way they could get me off my opponent was to call the cops and he always made me mad. I was gonna do a mad trick. I was gonna drive it right off the deception pass bridge.  
  
*****ONE HOUR LATER  
  
I jumped into the Corvette to steal it and drove off. The cops got the dispatch and followed me with their lights and sirens. I had a camera on the hood.  
  
"These monkeys are following me because I just took this car, obviously the car doesn't belong to me. It's not my style. I took this car because I'm tired of saving the world. I have decided to become one of the world's problems. Mum, dad, Giles. Things have to change." So I came to a turn four blocks from the bridge and when I got there I drove right off it. I swam out and away so I wouldn't get caught. I walked home wet and cold carrying the camera. On my way home I had another bright idea. Why not get involved with the mafia. "What's today's date? No wonder mum and dad weren't home. Oh man I'm dead, in more ways than one." I started to run home. When I ran up the driveway and walked through the front door I ran through the house to the backyard. Every body I knew was waiting for me. For it was February 4. My birthday. So the party started and the cake was cut and gone. Then time for presents.  
  
"William. Your mum, Giles and I bought a piece of this for you. We know you love motorcycles."  
  
"NO! You bought me a motorcycle? Sweeeeeeeeeeet." Giles brought it out from the garage. "It's red my favorite colour."  
  
"Will. The Bikes from your father and I. But Giles bought you something else to go with it."  
  
"What?" I looked at Giles  
  
Giles was holding a funny shaped present wrapped in mottocross paper. I set the camera down and ran over to unwrap it. It was Thor bike pants and jersey, helmet, and boots. All in this mottocross duffle bag. I gave Giles a hug then gave Mum and dad a hug. Suddenly these sirens broke the silents.  
  
"Thanx guys these presents are great but I gotta run." I quickly changed into my jersey, motto pants, put on the mad helmet grabbed the camera and my wet clothes and stuffed them into the duffle. Jumped on the bike started it and rode of with a wheelie. The cops followed me have way to Los Angeles. I lost them about seven miles outside of LA. I thought if I laid low in Angel's hotel for a while I'd be fine. So I quickly found my way to his hotel. But when I got there outside was a cop car, so I turned around and headed for home. I guess I had nowhere else to go besides home, even if I do get put in jail for the rest of my young life. NO more stupid things to do nothing.  
  
On my way home I met this guy, his name was Xander Cage or as his friends call him X. He was as stupid as I am. We did the same stunt. Except I didn't use a parachute and he did. This is how we met.  
  
I was on my way home on my brand new bike I was going about 50 and saw this bald guy crossing the street. I didn't want to hit him so I came to a dead stop.  
  
"Oh sorry I thought I thought I could make it before you crossed." I was still in shock from the dead stop.  
  
"If you would have ran me over I would have stood up and beat you." He got all up in my face. "So were are you goin so fast?"  
  
"I was going to a friends hotel but the cops were swarmed around it so I turned around and now I'm headed home. Why are you out here in the middle of nowhere on foot?"  
  
"These monkeys were following me for going of a bridge with the California senate's Corvette. So now I'm lookin for a place to lay low for a while."  
  
"I hate cops. I did the same thing. But it was a cop's Corvette. I think I have a place for you to go. Hop on."  
  
"How can I trust you?"  
  
Suddenly sirens answered his question.  
  
"Uh. Now do you trust me?"  
  
"Yeah lets go!"  
  
So that's how I met X. he's cool.  
  
"Hey what's your name kid?"  
  
"William. Yours?"  
  
"Xander Cage but my friends call me X."  
  
"Ok X. we are headed to this bar ok. But uh don't be alarmed by what you see. Forget what you think you know vampires exist. You're riding with one. Actually I'm only half vampire so I don't carry the thirst."  
  
"What? You're a vampire? I don't believe you."  
  
"You don't believe me." I pulled over and stopped took off my helmet and made him believe me. "How about now? Now do you believe me?"  
  
"Yeah I believe you."  
  
"Ok I'm taking you to a bar called "Willies" it's a demon bar. The cops don't know about it. You don't have to worry you'll probably be able to take care of yourself."  
  
So after giving X the 411 we quickly hid my bike and walked into the bar. Nothing happened. Not one demon tried to eat him when we walked in, I would have thought a human walking into a demon bar would attract every demon in the place. 


	15. A girl in luv

"Huh? That's weird. Usually if a human walked in here it's like feeding time for sharks, except demons are much worse."  
  
"I'm human as far as I know." X thought a moment.  
  
"Well, whatever the reason feel lucky your not being fed on. I myself am the only demon here that doesn't want to take a bit of your flesh." I went and sat at a table. X just stood there probably too nerves to move. "Are you gonna sit down or would you rather stand?"  
  
So he walked over and sat down. I was too young to drink so I got a coke. He had a burbon chaser. Besides I tried to order the same, and Willie wouldn't serve me one. Surprising though, I mean I've beat him up so many times you would think he'd at least given me what I want. But it was probably for the best. But when X went to the bathroom I stole a sip. Not to bad. He came back with blood all over his knuckles.  
  
"Uh.. X what did you do?"  
  
"This guy was drunk and diss'in me. So I roughed him up a bit."  
  
"Here wipe your knuckles, a cop sees that and your gone for good." I hand him a napkin.  
  
I take a minute to look at my watch.  
  
"4 am? Whoa we have been here since 9 last night. I think the heat has died down."  
  
"Is there any place I could stay 'till I can get home?"  
  
"Not really you could stay with us. Well maybe not. My sister was supposed to come home for my party today. I turned 18 today. Which went down the drain. Hey when we met on the road I thought I saw you somewhere before, and I think I just remembered where. You also look a lot like an actor I know, well I don't know him personally."  
  
"Where did you see me?"  
  
"In XXX the movie."  
  
"I've never been in a movie."  
  
"Uh.. This is too weird. You said your name was Xander Cage right? Vin Diesel an actor plays a character in a move named Xander Cage. Ok lets add up the info here. Ok. 1: You look just like Vin Diesel. 2: you say your name is Xander Cage. 3: you say you've never been in a movie and yet your wearing the same shirt and motto pants as in the movie."  
  
"Ok, yeah so."  
  
"But there is one question I have. Why were you walking near LA when in the movies you were picked up by your buddies? This is just too weird, even for me."  
  
"I don't know all I remember is doing my stunt then walking along the road to get away from the cops."  
  
"I think Giles might be able to help. Lets go." I jumped up and ran outside to start up my motorcycle.  
  
"Who's Giles?" X followed me with the question.  
  
As I ran out I threw a twenty at Willie.  
  
"Giles is a friend of the family. A watcher for the slayers. I'll fill you in on the way to my house."  
  
**********Meanwhile  
  
Mom, dad, Emma, and Giles were waiting impatiently for me to come home after leaving yesterday.  
  
"Mom? Do you think he's alive? And if he's not can I have his room?" Emma asked with a smile. She quickly ran upstairs and came down with a map of my room turned into her makeup room. (Ew makeup.)  
  
"Emma you can't have Williams room because he's not dead."  
  
"Giles how long has he been gone?" Dad was more worried than mom, Emma, and Giles put together. Which for him is pretty worried.  
  
Suddenly the door opened X and I walked in.  
  
"Mom, dad, Emma, Giles I brought a friend. I thought he could stay for awhile."  
  
Emma gave X the oh he's mine look.  
  
"It's fine with me." Emma gave X the "want some fun?" look.  
  
"And Emma I want you to stay as far away from him as possible. Every body this is Xander Cage, or X." I pointed to each and introduced each. "And this is my older sister Emma." I said it with dulled content.  
  
"Hi." X said and waved.  
  
"I'll show you the guest room." I jolted up the stairs with X behind me trying to keep up.  
  
**************************Upstairs in the guest room. When we got up there we set up the bed and bathroom and junk.  
  
"So why did you do what you did?" I gave X a puzzled look.  
  
"The California Senator wanted to ban rap music because he feels that the lyrics promote violence. He also wants to pull ever videogame off every shelf because he feels they diminish the intelligence of our youth."  
  
"I would have done the same thing for that same reason."  
  
"William?"  
  
"Will."  
  
"Will. Your family seems nice." X sat on the couch in the guest room.  
  
"What's wrong Xander? Whoa it feels weird to say that name again after all this time."  
  
"Nothing I'm fine. What's weird about it?"  
  
"Well, a few years ago I had this friend named Xander Harris. He was one of my mom's friends. Well when my parents faced the Master for the second time the Master killed Willow, Tara, and Xander. I haven't said Xander in four years." I sat on the bed and one silvery tear fell down my face.  
  
"That must have been tough."  
  
"Kinda." I looked at the window and the sun had started to set. "Oh my gosh. Sunset. I gotta go." I stood up and headed out the room.  
  
"where are you going?" Xander headed after me.  
  
"Slaying. I'm supposed to patrol myself tonight, every body's going to the movies." As I was running for the back door I saw hair in my eyes. So I stopped on the spot.  
  
"Will what's wrong?"  
  
"My hair is over my eyes. I just got a haircut."  
  
"Then how can your hair grow over night?"  
  
"Uh… My voice, it's getting higher like a girls."  
  
"Um… Will sorry to break this to you but you are a girl." "What? No. This can't be happening. I'm not a girl. I think I'm gonna go look in my sister's closet."  
  
"Not a bad idea." Xander started to laugh as we walked upstairs.  
  
***************Meanwhile in an old abandon house  
  
"Ok girls we finished the spell, hopefully it worked. Then we can dress my brother up in pretty pink dress's and stuff." Emma was so mad at me. She turned me into a girl.  
  
***************************Back home  
  
"Ok. Xander I've been in here for three solid hours. I think I found the best outfit. I'm coming out."  
  
"Ok"  
  
So I walk out of Emma's room wearing a pair of her hip huggers and a bright pick belly shirt.  
  
"Do you like it?" I felt so self-conscience.  
  
"I like it. I think you look great."  
  
"Thanks Xander."  
  
"Um…Will? Would you like to go somewhere for dinner or somthin?"  
  
"Sure. And you better call me Elizabeth. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"How about we go to the Bronze?"  
  
"Just as long as there's no demons involved."  
  
"I can't promise anything. Here maybe we can find you some other clothes in my dads closet. And we have plenty of time the Bronze is open 24/7." After spending two hours looking for something to fit Xander I noticed something I hadn't and probably because I was a guy, but I noticed that I felt something for Xander. I felt like we were ment to be together. When I was around Xander it was like being around a best friend but it was more than that. Hold on. Xander jr. stop picking on your sister. Ok back to my story. For some reason I felt like all was well. In those two hours I thought I was dreaming. "Ok these should hold you over till we can buy you some new stuff." That night I had the best time of my young life I had been a guy since birth. But I turn into a girl and all was well with the world. Sounds kinda weird right? Xander I thought I told you not to tease your sister. Sorry my son likes to tease my daughter. Anyways Xander and I had the time our lives. Oh Elizabeth have you seen my sky blue tie? Yes it's in the dryer. Ok Xander and I went from the bronze to the cliff were Angel used to live and watched the sun rise together. Then from there we went home.  
  
We walked through the door of home and every body was sitting in the living room talking and pacing. Including Emma.  
  
"Xander have you seen William?" Dad was worried again and enough to be the first to talk.  
  
Xander and I laughed a little.  
  
"Uh…Dad."  
  
"William? Is that you in those girls clothes?"  
  
"Uh… Dad I'm not just wearing girls clothes. I was turned into a girl and I like it. I'm not going back." I turned to Xander, grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs to the guest room. "Here we better get some sleep. I wanna do this again tonight. I had a lot of fun."  
  
"Me too. But Elizabeth most likely tomorrow you will be a guy again."  
  
"No. I'm not going back. I like being a girl." I sat on the couch and crossed my arms.  
  
"Ok. I'm fine with it." Xander sat down beside me and we had you know one of those moment were a guy and a girl get real quiet and lean into each other to kiss. Well Xander made the first move. First it was just a peck, and then he leaned in for a deeper kiss. I pulled away. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just…"  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"This is my first kiss."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm I going to fast?"  
  
"No. I'm tired that's all." I stood up and walked downstairs to discus the matter of me being a girl with the family.  
  
**************Down in the living room  
  
"Dad I want to stay a girl."  
  
"Why son I mean daughter I mean never mind. Why?"  
  
"Well Xander and I have this connection."  
  
"Hey Xander's mine." Emma jumped up and got red in the face.  
  
"I saw him first."  
  
"Fine you can have him."  
  
"So I can stay a girl?"  
  
"Ok. Elizabeth. You can stay a girl."  
  
I ran up to dad and gave him a hug, as all girls like to do.  
  
"But Elizabeth what are we gonna do with all your guy stuff?"  
  
"Well dad, I think we should keep it. I might like wearing it once and awhile." I turned around and left to go to Emma's room to find a pare of pj's. I looked around for awhile and found these blue ones with stars and moons. I decided to see if Xander was asleep. So I quietly sneaked into the quest room and found him looking at a magazine that I left on the bed last week when Emma took over my room.  
  
"Hey. I thought you went to bed." Xander looked up and patted the bed.  
  
"Well I went to discuss the situation with the group down stairs." I walked over and sat down beside him.  
  
"So.."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So are you like this for the rest of your life or is a change gonna be made?"  
  
"Well I kinda wanted to ask you. Do you like me as a girl or as a guy?"  
  
"I like you both ways, but I like you this way better."  
  
"Good me too." He laid back and I laid my head on his chest. So I could hear his heartbeat.  
  
**************Next morning  
  
"X have you.. Oh..oh..Oh." dad thought we did somethin but we didn't.  
  
"Uh. Dad we did nothing I swear. Nothing happened." I jumped up off the bed and tried not to wake Xander. "Well if you say so. Pancakes for breakfast."  
  
I waited for dad to walk out the door then turned around and sat on the end of the bed and just looked at the cutest guy in the world sleep. –Man doesn't he look peaceful when he's asleep?-  
  
"What are you looking at?" Xander said with his eyes still closed.  
  
"I thought you were asleep?"  
  
"I was till I noticed that the warmth on my chest became cold."  
  
"Dad wanted me to tell you that we're having pancakes for breakfast." I got up and went into my room and put on some jeans and a T. walked down stairs to find every body eating stakes of hotcakes.  
  
"Every body I have an announcement to make. Elizabeth and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend." Xander had just reached the last step behind me and made the announcement. And almost gave me a hear-attack.  
  
"Uh..I..I can't see." I said hysterically. All I really remember is waking up in the hospital.  
  
**************In the Sunnydale hospital  
  
I hear crying. I keep my eyes closed. I have a headache but it wasn't that bad. I finally open my eyes but just a little. I see Xander on my left with his head in his hands crying.  
  
"Why are you crying?" I said weakly.  
  
"Because I want you to get better and come home. I haven't seen you smile in a whole week." Xander got closer.  
  
"But you haven't been with us for a week."  
  
"Honey, you've been in acomma for a five days."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well the doctor said you have a brain tumor. But your gonna be fine." Xander started to cry again.  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"I carried you from the park."  
  
"I know I haven't known you for that long but I luv you." I said that with as much passion as I had. The tears just started to run down my face and pooled in my ears.  
  
"I luv you too." I could see it in his eyes that he really luved me. 


	16. The answer

I thought I was gonna to die a headache came on so fast and hard. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and I guess I passed out. I was back in the white room were I previously had met the Djinn.  
  
"Hello? Hello! I don't have time for this. The love of my life probably thinks I'm dead so can we hurry up and get on with this?" I yelled into the white abyss with that British and high pitched voice.  
  
"Has your question been answered?" the voice said loudly. While a woman dressed in a white blouse and matching pants, bare feet walked towards me.  
  
"But.but.I thought the Djinn was male. And no my question was not answered."  
  
"Then you haven't been paying attention the past few days."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked the Djinn while I furrowed my brow.  
  
"What major things happened in the past few days?" after the last word was said a bench appeared in front of me. So the Djinn and I sat down.  
  
"Before I met Xander or after?"  
  
"Start at the point when you did meet him."  
  
"Ok. I met Xander and I think you know how. Then my sister came home I was turned into a girl spent all night with Xander was put in the hospital. And now I'm sitting here talking to you."  
  
"Ok, now think on what you just said."  
  
Well I did think on what I had said.  
  
"Ok I did I thought about what I said."  
  
"Now do you know the answer?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I think I do."  
  
"I met Xander and was turned into a girl because I'm destined to be with him for ever. Duh!"  
  
"Now back to the love of your life."  
  
So I was back in my hospital room. I wake up to sobbing and a big tube sticking out of my mouth. (Is that supposed to be comforting?) I try to speak but can't. Doctor walks in and pulls the tube out.  
  
"X.Xander. I luv you. And I would die if I ever lost you." I said in a low whisper.  
  
Just then a police officer walked in.  
  
"Xander Cage?" Asked the officer in assurance.  
  
"That's me." Xander stood up and posed as if protecting his territory. "What do you need?"  
  
"I have a warrant for your arrest." The officer pulled out a piece of paper. And Xander approved.  
  
"Than I will go quietly." He took one step forward.  
  
"No you can't go. You promised you'd never leave me." I tried to yell and get out of bed but I had no strength.  
  
"It's ok. I won't be long." Xander gave that 'I'm sorry look.'  
  
"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You will need the assistance of an attorney if you do not have one, one will be appointed to you. Do you under stand these rights." The cop pulled out his cuffs and slapped them on him. I broke out in tears. They stepped out.  
  
I grabbed the phone on my side table and dialed my father.  
  
"Hello?" Dad said as he did.  
  
"D.dad they.they took Xander." I said in between tears.  
  
"Who's 'they'?"  
  
"The police. They took him daddy. I want him back. I want him by my side." I started to cry harder and louder.  
  
"Ok. I'll go down to the police station and find what's what. Ok?"  
  
"Ok. I love you daddy." I wiped my eyes and hung up the phone.  
  
About two days later I was discharged form the hospital and still no sign of Xander. I was really worried by then. I got home and was just worried out of my mind. So I walk in the door of my house every body except Xander was sitting in the living room. Spike stood up.  
  
"Um. Elizabeth. Xander was put in jail. Hear I got the number." He handed me a piece of paper. The number was 555-4763.  
  
I dropped everything in my hands and ran to the phone. And dialed the number. A man answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" said a deep male voice.  
  
"Hello? Is this Leavenworth Penitentiary?" I asked with feeling down in my gut.  
  
"Yes. State your business."  
  
"I would like to speak to Xander Cage, please."  
  
"I'm sorry he's not allowed to take phone calls until 12:00."  
  
"But it's only 11:55."  
  
"Not till 12:00."  
  
"Ok. Bye." I hung up the phone and waited four minutes. And tried the call again.  
  
The same man answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He said as though he'd been there forever.  
  
"Hello? I would like to speak to Xander Cage."  
  
"Hold on." Seconds later.  
  
"Hello?" Xander sounded as though he was scared.  
  
"Oh my god. Xander. I've missed you." I started to cry.  
  
"Elizabeth? Are you ok? Are you home?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm home. I really miss you."  
  
"And I you. Did you just get home?"  
  
"Yeah I walked in the door and dad handed me the number I ran in and called."  
  
"I don't have much time but I love you. I don't get out for three years."  
  
"But. But I can't live without you. I almost died when you weren't there when I woke up and you weren't there." I started to cry so hard I thought my eyes were gonna fall out. "How much is your bail?"  
  
"I'm sorry but. I think it was.21000."  
  
"Ok. I'll be right there." I didn't even wait for him to answer I just hung up the phone. I turned around and ran to get my coat and headed straight for the magic shop. When I ran through the door I almost gave Giles a heart attack but not like the one Willow gave him on Halloween years ago when she was turned into a ghost.  
  
"Will. What can I help you with?"  
  
"Giles, I need a spell for money. Can you help?"  
  
"Yes but what do you need with money and how much?"  
  
"Uh. I need $21000."  
  
"That's a lot of money. What do you need it for?"  
  
"I need it to bail Xander out of jail."  
  
"When did Xander go to jail?"  
  
"Um. I have no idea. So can you help?"  
  
"Yes, let me.ah. Here we go." Giles looked through the shelf of books behind the register.  
  
"Now one thing before anything is done. For the last time my name is Elizabeth, not William."  
  
"Right sorry. We don't need anything except for a dollar. Do you have a dollar?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah here." I reach into my pocket and pull out a dollar.  
  
"Ok. Stand back. One, one, one, make into 21000." Giles looks at the dollar in his hand.  
  
"Uh. Giles wasn't somethin supposed to happen?"  
  
"Yes. Look in your pocket."  
  
So I reach again in my pocket and this time pulled out $20009  
  
"Whoa. But theres only $2009 here. Theres supposed to be $21000."  
  
"Well here's the last dollar." Giles hands me my dollar.  
  
"Thanks. Bye." I rush out the door and headed for Leavenworth Penitentiary. I arrived walked in and set the money down on the table were I was waiting for Xander. For visiting. He walked up to the window and took the phone to his ear so we could talk.  
  
"Xander. I have the money to get you out." I smiled and showed him the wad of cash.  
  
"How? Where? Where did you get all that money?" Xander's eyes grew wide like saucers.  
  
"Giles. He helped me get the money. So let me do what I must to get you out of here. Ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
So two piles of papers later. I was escorting Xander Cage out of Leavenworth Penitentiary.  
  
Authors note: sorry about the short Chapter but I thought it was a good place to stop. 


	17. The bad

(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters only the story line.)  
  
As Xander and I walked out of the prison parking lot I heard my cell ring. I found it in my helmet while riding from the cops.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Elizabeth. You left before I could tell you the consequence for the spell we cast earlier."  
  
"Giles, tell me now!" I stopped.  
  
"Ok there are two ways that this can come out. Is that this Monster that looks like a big snake thing kills us or we kill it first."  
  
"I pick the one were we live and it dies. Ok I gotta go bye." I dropped it back in my pocket.  
  
"So what was that about?"  
  
"Um. you know that money I bailed you with?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I did a spell to get it and now I think there's a monster out because of it."  
  
"Well I guess we could go kick it's ass." Xander smiled and we started walking again.  
  
"Hey lets say we go on vacation?" I looked at Xander.  
  
"That would be a great idea. Where did you have in mind?"  
  
"I was thinking of Los Angeles."  
  
"Yeah sounds like a good idea." Xander made that your ideas are always good ideas face.  
  
By the time Xander and I got half way home it was an hour after dark. A vampire jumped at Xander.  
  
"Xander try to keep him away from your neck and I'll look for a stick."  
  
"Yeah easer said than done." He said while being choked. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"NO! Xander!" Xander had been bitten and was bleeding to death. I staked the vamp and ran to his side. "Oh my gosh. Don't die on me, ok? Just don't. I couldn't live without you. I don't wanna live without you." I started crying, silvery looking tears started to fall from my eyes.  
  
"I'll be with you forever." A tear fell from his eye. I started crying harder now. Xander always carried a black handkerchief in his jacket pocket. So I grabbed it and whipped my eyes on it. When I looked at it the tears I had cried turned to silver. I started crying more and I laid my head on his chest then I gave him a kiss and set my cheek on his forehead. A tear fell down my face onto his and I started to hear a burning like sound. I looked up and nothing. Then I looked at him and one hole remained on Xander's neck. I then let another tear fall and no holes remained.  
  
"Xander. Your ok, wake up your gonna be fine."  
  
"I'm ok. I think." Xander whispered. I picked Xander up and ran home as fast as possible. I got home around 12:00am. Walked through the door.  
  
"Dad Help me quick." Dad came running down the stairs with absolutely nothing on but his underwear.  
  
"Gross could you of had the curtasey of putting on some pants first before running down here? Help me get him to the couch."  
  
"Elizabeth what happened?"  
  
"I bailed him out and on the way home we where attacked my a vampire, he was bitten, I cried healed him with my silver tears and now he's just really weak.  
  
"Silver tears?"  
  
"No clue." We got him into his room and changed him. I sat with him whipping his face with a wet cloth to keep the fever down (after loosing so much blood your body goes into a fevered state. I checked his fever every hour. I was checking his temp when we opened his eyes and looked around. "You'll be fine. I slayed the vamp and healed you with a new power. The power to heal with silver tears."  
  
"I should leave. Ever since I've been here I've only caused trouble. So I'll go." He got up and started to gather his things.  
  
"No. Don't leave me. Besides, if I'm not saving you then what will I do with my spare time?" I joked. He walked over to me and kissed me, then leaned in for a deeper kiss. Somehow he acted just like my father. He kissed me like dad kiss's mom. I guess he's spent too much time around dad. I pulled back. "So are you still gonna leave?"  
  
"That kiss reminded my why I should stay." He turned around and got back into bed and patted the space next to him.  
  
"I'm gonna get your breakfast first." I walked out the door to go make bacon, eggs, sausage, and waffles for my favorite man. 10 minutes later I was walking back up the stairs carrying a tray with bacon, eggs, sausage, waffles, and a cup of coffee. No sugar just black. I walked through the door of his room and sat the tray next to his bed. Then I sat in the spot next to him.  
  
"Thank you for the breakfast. It looks great." He took a sip of his coffee. "Just the way I like it." He smiled at me then kissed me. Just then my father walked in.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"Sorry." I looked at dad.  
  
"Just wanted to say that your mother and I have a hotel for you two to stay at when you go on your little vacation."  
  
"Thanks dad." He walked out of the room headed for the stairs. "I'm all packed for our vacation. I packed while you were asleep.  
  
"Well, I guess I should pack." He started to get up.  
  
"Done. I did it for you, so we could go today." I gave him a great big smile.  
  
"We can go right away then."  
  
"Yep. Mom said we could take the family truck."  
  
"Great. Lets go then." So we headed to L.A. you know the city of lost angels. We reached the hotel settled in and decided to go to a club. So we found the club that we wanted and found a place to sit in a little corner. Xander went to go to the bathroom and ran into a man.  
  
"Oh sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Said the man Xander ran into. I looked cause the voice sounded like Xander.  
  
"No, no it was my fault I drank to much and I was in a hurry." The two men faced each other. I ran over to see if they both were all right. So I walked up to the two of them.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I was right. Xander. See this is Vin Diesel. Vin this is Xander Cage. Well I think you know Xander already since you played him in a movie once. I know you might be confused Vin but if you follow my friend and I outside I will explain every thing."  
  
"Ok." Vin said with a face of disbelief, and confusion.  
  
"Vin. Somehow Xander here came out of the movie xXx. I believe by a spell. Now if I can find the spell there is a binding spell that will bring you back together. Alright?"  
  
"Ok." Said the twins. So the three of us walked back to our hotel, to gather some things so we could find the binding spell. And what we needed for it. It took all three of us and six hours to find what we needed for the binding spell. We found our selves back at the hotel.  
  
"What will this "binding" spell do exactly?" Vin asked looking at Xander and I.  
  
"Well you played Xander in a movie right? It will put Xander back in you." I explained.  
  
"But Elizabeth, what about us? Do my feelings for you mean nothing? Will we be the same?" Xander shed one small un-noticeable tear.  
  
"Xander. You will no longer exist but in Vin. And Vin you will know exactly what Xander and I did together, and you will have all the scars that Xander received. I'm not sure Xander if your feelings will be the same in Vins body." I set up for the spell.  
  
"Wait. I feel his love for you. You can't do this to him it's just tearing him up inside." Vin looked into my eyes and soul or at least that's what it felt like.  
  
"But having two Vin's. How would that work?"  
  
"But I already have a twin, Paul."  
  
"And that is why we need to do this we can't have triplets. Ok I'm ready to do the spell and if you two want me to or not I'm doing this binding spell. Yeah I love you Xander but it just can't be." Silver tears started to fall from my face. "Ok hear it goes." I held the spell in my hand and chanted. "Apart are you now, together you shall be. Through the fire's of time I bind you together." The paper started getting wet with my tears of silver. Before I started the spell Vin and Xander had closed their eyes. Vin opened his.  
  
"How could you do it after Xander showing his true love for you?"  
  
"Vin, when I was helping Giles, wait do you know who Giles is?"  
  
"Yeah, a friend of the family and your moms ex watcher."  
  
"Ok. When I was helping Giles look for a money spell I found an old prophecy that said I wasn't ment to be with Xander I was ment to be with someone like him. And though I loved Xander dearly I had to bind you two back together."  
  
"Xander had a surprise for you." Vin pulled out a box, opened it knelt on one knee. "Elizabeth, will you marry me?"  
  
"Y.yes. Yes I will marry you."  
  
Vin started sweating and just didn't look good, his face turned white.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked with concern.  
  
"I don't think so." He fell and landed on his back. I dragged him over to the bed and pulled him up on it.  
  
"I'm gonna call an ambulance." I walked over to the phone.  
  
"No. I don't like doctors."  
  
"Well your gonna have to get over it." He started turning an even paler white.  
  
"Ok, only if you go with me." He gave me a smile.  
  
"Ok." I dialed 9-1-1. It took the ambulance 5 minutes to reach the hotel. They came to get him.  
  
"Is this the room that called 9-1-1?" Asked the tall paramedic.  
  
"Yes. It is." I replied trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"What are his symptoms?" Asked the other medic. As they rushed to his aid.  
  
"He purposed to me then he started to sweat and turned white. And that's all." I said trying to keep my cool.  
  
Vin was taken to one of the three L.A hospitals. I think it was called "Angels Memorial." We got a room and I was stuck in the bloody waiting room for six whole hours. I got in to see my fiancé. As I walked in the doctor, took me aside.  
  
"The future Mrs. Vin Diesel I presume?"  
  
"Yes. Will you please tell me why what happened, happened."  
  
"We found a type of steroid in his system. And it is a type that if not given to him every day after first shot then the subject either does this or dies. Now we are trying to give him blood transfusions but, that might take hours even days. And while we where trying to check him out he was flailing and broke his leg."  
  
"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without him." I looked at Vin.  
  
"Yes. He rambled on about you. He's still running a fever of 103, so we are treating him as if he had the flu but we are on a closer watch." The doctor walked passed me and left the room.  
  
"Where am I? Ahhh, ow, ow." He tried sitting up but he just wasn't strong enough, and when he fell he hit his head on the end of the bed. "Elizabeth. What happened to me?"  
  
"Well, honey I don't know how but somehow steroid's got into your system. I think it was when you where in prison. And you where in prison."  
  
"Urgh. I feel awful. My head hurts, I feel dizzy, and my arm is swollen. No clue why. And I can't move my right leg."  
  
"Well you flailed while the doctors where trying to see what was wrong and you broke your leg." I walked to him sat on the bed by his side and started cry my silver tears. "I don't' know what I would do without you. I probably die after one day from sadness and loneliness."  
  
"And I the same."  
  
After all the blood transfusions and one trip every week to the hospital Vin was fine. We went home and I got out dads saw, sawed opened Vins cast and healed his leg. Then healed his cast. Two months after Vins little accident him and I got into a big fight about where we would get married and he left. I got mad and sad and wrote a poem that I read every night. And on the seventh night something happened.  
  
-The seventh day of being without Vin was as hard as the other six. So I will for the seventh time read the poem I wrote for the perfect man.- So I read it out loud.  
  
Now I lay me down to sleep,  
I pray for a man, who's not a creep,  
One who's handsome, smart and strong.  
He's not afraid to admit when he is wrong.  
One who thinks before he speaks,  
When he promises to call, he doesn't wait six weeks.  
  
I pray he's gainfully employed.  
Won't lose his cool when he is annoyed.  
Pulls out my chair & opens my door,  
Massages my back & begs to do more.  
  
Oh! Send me a man who will make luv to my mind.  
Knows what to say when I ask, "How fat is my behind?"  
  
One who will scratch my back when it gets a'itchen,  
He brings Me a sandwich too, when he goes to the kitchen.  
  
I pray that this man will luv me to no end,  
And would never compare me with my best friend.  
  
Thank You in advance and now I'll just wait,  
For I know you will send him before it's too late.  
Amen The next morning I had just sat down to breakfast. I had stayed at the hotel. I just couldn't go home. And the doorbell rang. So I went to answer it and to my surprise my fiancé stood in my doorstep.  
  
"I thought you left me for good." I turned from him trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"No. I only needed time to my self. And I couldn't live another day without you." He walked towards the door and hit somethin. Like an invisible force field, and lucky for him I could never sleep past 5:00, which is an hour before sunrise  
  
"You were bit again weren't you?" I turned and made a mad face.  
  
"Yeah. And I'm a vampire. I came back not for that reason. I came back for you. But I know I could never have you again because of my recent change. I came by only to say that and I love you." He turned to walk away.  
  
"No. Vampire or not I still love you too. So please don't leave. Please come in and have something to drink. Like some of this." I rubbed my neck. I was wearing a spaghetti strap nightgown. I could just see the drool falling from his mouth, and the resistance. I knew he would resist, vampire or not. I know him.  
  
"Um. I can't. I don't wanna hurt you. Just slay me and get it over with." He stood still and opened his arms as if to hug me.  
  
"I will do no such thing. I love you and I would never kill you. So you can relax. Dad came for a visit and left some blood here. So you can have some of that. And I bought this Hotel so it's ours now." I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a pint of blood.  
  
"I love you. But how am I gonna go to work now that I'm a vampire?"  
  
"You might not like this but if you drink a pint of a slayers blood then you'll still be a vampire but you can go in sun light." I rubbed my neck again. He walked to me and laid his head on my shoulder and kissed me. He then bites down on my small and fragile shoulder. The blood flows down my back and stains my white gown. I become limp in his arms almost dead. I wake up in my own bed with a very sore left shoulder. I try to sit up but I can't feel my legs. Vin walks in.  
  
"How is my slayer feeling?" He sits on the bed next to me.  
  
"Ok. But I can't feel my legs. How will I slay if I can't use my legs?"  
  
"We better get you to the hospital." He picks me up carries me to the truck. And drives to the hospital. We wait for a few hours; I get seen and get a room while the doctors do tests. I'm sitting in bed waiting for the doctor to come in and tell me something while Vin sits nervously in a chair across the room.  
  
"I'm afraid I have bad news." The doctors announces as he enters my room. "You have a disease called Comoses. And it's caused by to many hits to the back and spinal area."  
  
"Will I ever walk again?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry but you are paralyzed for the rest of your life."  
  
Authors note: I thought this was a REAL good place to stop. 


	18. The Child

(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters only the story line.)  
  
I started to cry so hard I could barley here what the doctor was saying. But at that moment I really didn't care. How would I slay if I didn't have my legs to fight with. The doctor left and Vin came and sat next to me.  
  
"Honey, um... Don't your tears have healing powers?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't think that they will work on me because of the tolerance of a power." I looked at the phone sitting beside me. "I need to call everybody to tell them what has happened."  
  
"I'll use the phone in the lobby." So he left to call my parents and everybody to break the bad news, and to ask Giles if there was anything he could do magically.  
  
He came back about an hour later. He said Giles couldn't find any spell that would help. Well I was checked out of the hospital and settled at home for a few days. So I sat on the fourth day in bed getting so ansee I could hardly stand it. So finally I said:  
  
"Vin, honey I'm going to teach you to fight. Cause if I can't fight your gonna have to. So we begin tonight."  
  
"But...I...I couldn't fight for my life." Vin replied.  
  
"Now you know it would be your unlife right?" I said giggling. "You are a vamp now. You have a lot of strength. And if I can't fight your gonna have to. And I know putting the problems of the world on your shoulders but I can't carry them anymore."  
  
**********************************Later that night.  
  
After three vampings and three times almost getting killed Vin was starting to get the hang of this slaying thing.  
  
"Now I know why you were so tense every morning after slaying, this is a big job."  
  
"Yeah well, you have only had it for about six hours. Me I've had it since I was fifteen." I wheeled over to him watching his form.  
  
"Wow. Fifteen? That must have been a job, having a secret you had to keep. But then again you saved so many lives." Vin said while fighting for his unlife.  
  
"Now don't forget that every fight is a fight for your life. And everyone within 1000 miles of you. Because of you many families will sit down to dinner tomorrow night. So remember every fight is a fight for life. And after the jump kick always follow with a right, left, left, right. The last right always catches them off guard." "Always?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"How do you feel about going and having a Vanilla latté after I dust this vamp? Huh, does that sound good?" He said dusting the vamp.  
  
"Sounds good. Slayer buys." I said with a grin.  
  
"Ok. Then I'll get it the next time." He said with a sly tone.  
  
"Ha-ha funny." I turned around and started towards the Bronze.  
  
"Hey are you just going to leave your fiancé out her all alone?" Vin ran after me to catch me. I made it to the bronze with Vin wheezing to death.  
  
"I need to get you into shape for patrolling. So what will it be regular or light beer? I pointed back-and-forth to each.  
  
"I thought you wanted a vanilla latté?"  
  
"Yeah but I'm not driving." I grinned widely at him and flashed my eyelashes at him.  
  
"So it's vanilla latté for one. Huh?"  
  
"I guess so." I slapped him in the arm as he sat in the bar stool next to me.  
  
********************two months later  
  
"Wake up, honey wake up. I made you breakfast." Vin sat up and kissed me for the stack of pancakes and the mocha walnut coffee. (His favorite) I shoved the tray into his chest and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"Elli you alright?" concerned by the puking and gagging coming form the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just feel a little sick."  
  
"You know this has been going on for three months now I think you should go see the doctor."  
  
"I did the first time you told me two months ago." I said entering the bedroom. "And, what did the doctor say?"  
  
"Honey how much have we talked about having kids?"  
  
"Your...your pre...pre..."  
  
"Pregnant."  
  
AN: sorry about the short chapter but I thought something good should come out of this. And a baby was perfect. 


End file.
